Znaki Przeszłości
by Verna Dealving
Summary: Harry po długich namowach Hermiona zgadza się uczyć potajemnie obrony przed czarną magią. W czasie spotkania Pod Świńskim Łbem, jeden z uczniów oskarża go o zamordowanie Cedrika, przez co trzecioroczna Krukonka staje w jego obronie. Harry jest nią zaintrygowany. Jak potoczą się ich losy? I jaką tajemnicę skrywają ziemie Hogwartu? Alternatywa piątego tomu, parring HP/OC.
1. Chapter 1

ROZDZIAŁ 1

Harry, idąc z przyjaciółmi w stronę gospody Pod Świńskim Łbem, zastanawiał się, jakim cudem dał się na to wszystko namówić. Jego zdaniem w ogóle nie nadawał się na nauczyciela, ale oczywiście Hermiona miała na ten temat zupełnie inne zdanie. Tak długo truła mu tym głowę, że w końcu mając tego dość, zgodził się dla świętego spokoju, a teraz tego żałował. Bał się reakcji tych, którzy przyjdą na to spotkanie. O ile w ogóle przyjdą. Miał cichą nadzieję, że jednak nikt się nie zjawi.

Kiedy w końcu dotarli na miejsce, przez chwilę cała trójka wahała się, ale już po chwili weszła do środka. Wnętrze lokalu w najmniejszym stopniu nie przypominało pubu Pod Trzema Miotłami. Było strasznie obskurne i w niektórych miejscach można było nawet dostrzec pajęczyny. W całym pomieszczeniu cuchło zgniłymi jajami i czymś jeszcze, co było dość trudne do zidentyfikowania. Na podłodze znajdowała się gruba warstwa brudu, który najprawdopodobniej już od dłuższego czasu się tam gromadził.

Harry rozejrzał się po gospodzie z lekką obawą, że Umbridge mogła jakoś się dowiedzieć o pomyśle Hermiony i czekać tu na nich, by wlepić im szlaban, ale na szczęście nikogo tu nie było oprócz barmana stającego za ladą. Mężczyzna patrzył na nich podejrzliwie, wycierając brudną szklankę jeszcze brudniejszą szmatą na widok, której niektórym mogłoby się zrobić niedobrze.

— Jesteś pewna, że to dobry pomysł? — zapytał Harry, przenosząc wzrok na przyjaciółkę.

— Oczywiście, że tak — odparła Hermiona ze spokojem, po czym podeszła do baru. — Poprosimy trzy piwa kremowe.

Barman z ociąganiem sięgnął pod ladę, wyciągając stamtąd trzy zakurzone i brudne butelki, które mało delikatnie postawił przed nastolatkami.

— Sześć sykli.

Harry bez słowa podał mu zapłatę zanim któreś z jego przyjaciół zdążyło wyciągnąć portfel. Zauważając lekko obrażone spojrzenie Hermiony, wzruszył tylko ramionami i wziąwszy jedną butelkę, usiadł przy stoliku w rogu pomieszczenia skąd miał doskonały widok na drzwi wejściowe. Chciał widzieć, kto wchodzi do środka. Moment później dołączyli do niego przyjaciele. W napiętej ciszy czekali na pojawienie się uczniów.

W pewnej chwili drzwi otwarły się i do środka zaczęli wchodzić uczniowie z trzech różnych domów i kilku roczników. Najpierw weszli Neville wraz z Deanem i Lavender, a za nimi kilkanaście innych osób w tym bliźniacy Weasley ze swoim kumplem Lee Jordanem czy Ginny ze swoim chłopakiem. Było nawet kilka osób, których Harry nie znał.

Gdy tak wszyscy wchodzili, Harry mimowolnie zaczął ich liczyć i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że było ich aż dwudziestu pięciu, a Hermiona zapewniała go jeszcze niedawno, że będzie ich tylko kilkoro. Miał ochotę udusić ją gołymi rękami, ale się powstrzymał, bo miał za dużo światków i najpewniej wylądowałby w Azkabanie na dożywocie za morderstwo. Ale nie powstrzymało go to przed posłaniem jej morderczego spojrzenia, pod którym ta się odruchowo skuliła.

— Mówiłaś, że będzie ich tylko kilku — syknął Harry, mrużąc oczy.

— Widocznie spodobał im się mój pomysł — odparła Hermiona, czując się trochę niekomfortowo pod jego wzrokiem.

Harry patrzył na nią jeszcze chwilę, po czym odwrócił głowę w stronę nowo przybyłych, na co ona odetchnęła z ulgą i również spojrzała na zbliżających się w ich kierunku uczniów, którzy po chwili usiedli przy ich stole przystawiając dodatkowe krzesła, a następnie pojrzeli na trójkę przyjaciół wyczekująco.

Hermiona poczuła się trochę niepewnie, ale już po chwili odzyskała odwagę i zaczęła:

— Cześć. Zebrałam was tu, bo wpadłam na pewien pomysł żeby Harry zaczął nas uczyć obrony przed czarna magią. Ale takiej prawdziwej, nie głupot, jakich uczy nas Umbridge, bo sami dobrze wiecie, że to, czego ona nas uczy nawet w przybliżeniu nie jest obroną. Poza tym sami przyznacie, że Harry jest w tym naprawdę niezły. Już na trzecim roku był w stanie wyczarować cielesnego patronusa. Na pierwszym roku obronił Kamień Filozoficzny, na drugim pokonał bazyliszka, a w zeszłym roku zmierzył się ze smokiem i wygrał Turniej Trójmagiczny. Kilka razy znalazł się w niebezpiecznej sytuacji i przeżył. Wierze, że jest nas w stanie wiele nauczyć.

Uczniowie spojrzeli po sobie, po czym zaczęli kiwać głową zgadzając się z nią, a ona widząc to uśmiechnęła się z zadowoleniem. Cieszyła się, że jak na razie wszystko idzie zgodnie z planem, choć miała przeczucie, że mogą nastąpić pewne problemy. Jak na zawołanie odezwał się jakiś chłopak:

— Na pewno chodzi ci o zdanie suma z obrony, ale to nie wszystko, prawda? Jest jeszcze drugie dno, mam rację?

— Chodzi o to, że… — Hermiona na moment przerwała, wzięła uspakajający oddech i dokończyła: — Lord Voldemort powrócił.

W pomieszczeniu zaległa niczym niezmącona cisza. Wszyscy gapili się na nią jak na wariatkę. Niektórzy słysząc imię Tego, Którego Imienia Niewolno Wymawiać wzdrygnęli się, a inni pisnęli ze strachu. Tylko kilka osób siedziało niewzruszone.

— Jaki w ogóle jest dowód na to, że Sam Wiesz Kto w ogóle powrócił? — zapytał blondwłosy Puchon patrząc na Hermionę podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

— Ale z ciebie tłumok — mruknęła siedząca w pewnym oddaleniu od niego dziewczyna.

— Jak ty mnie nazwałaś? — syknął chłopak w jej stronę.

— Jesteś tłumok — powtórzyła. — To przecież oczywiste, że wrócił, albo, chociaż ci jego sługusy zaczęli działać. W końcu Diggory nie popełnił samobójstwa, a Potter nie wygląda na takiego, który by go mógł zabić — stwierdziła, patrząc na niego twardym wzrokiem. — A ty jesteś nie tyle tłumokiem, co głupcem do kwadratu i idiotą do potęgi entej.

— Ty… — warknął blondyn.

— Przestańcie się kłócić — przerwała im Hermiona, przez co została obdarzona wściekłym spojrzeniem chłopaka, ale się nim w ogóle nie przejęła, kontynuując wcześniejszy temat: — Musimy zastanowić się jak często będziemy się spotykać i gdzie. Macie jakieś propozycje?

Wszyscy pokręcili przecząco głowami, na co ona westchnęła z rezygnacją, po czym, wyciągając pergamin i pióro z torby, powiedziała:

— Wydaje mi się, że najlepiej będzie raz w tygodniu, a jeśli chodzi o miejsce i datę następnego spotkania powiadomimy was jak już to ustalimy. A teraz prosiłabym was żebyście podpisali się na tym pergaminie, żebyśmy wiedzieli, kto był dzisiaj. Poza tym podpisanie tego pergaminu jest równoznaczne z przyrzeczeniem, że nie powie się nic o naszych lekcjach Umbridge.

Większość była sceptycznie nastawiona do tego pomysłu, ale po długich namowach Hermiony wszyscy w końcu podpisali pergamin, który następnie został szybko zwinięty i z powrotem schowany do torby, a dziewczyna spojrzała po zebranych z delikatnym uśmiechem na ustach zadowolona, że wszystko przebiegło aż tak dobrze.

— Dziękuję wszystkim za spotkanie i do zobaczenia na następnym.

Wszyscy zaczęli się powoli zbierać i kierować do wyjścia. Harry wyłapawszy w tłumie gromadzącym się przy wyjściu ludzi dziewczynę, która powiedziała, choć nie dosłownie, że mu wierzy w sprawie powrotu Voldemorta, skierował się w jej stronę, zauważając jednocześnie, że ta rozmawia z ożywieniem z prawdopodobnie swoją przyjaciółką.

— Poczekaj — poprosił, kładąc jej dłoń na ramieniu.

Dziewczyna, słysząc jego głos i czując jego rękę na ramieniu, na moment zesztywniała, po czym powoli się odwróciła. Gdy stanęła z nim twarzą w twarz, na jej policzki mimowolnie wpłynął lekki rumieniec.

— O… o co chodzi? — zapytała.

— Chciałem ci podziękować za to, co powiedziałaś na spotkaniu — odpowiedział Harry, uśmiechając się do niej przyjaźnie. — Nie wiesz, jaką ulgę sprawiło mi, że ktoś jednak mi wierzy, więc… dziękuję.

— N… nie ma, za co. Naprawdę — stwierdziła dziewczyna, odwracając się i już miała iść do wyjścia, kiedy została złapana za dłoń przez Harry'ego, przez co jej twarz zrobiła się cała czerwona, ale zatrzymała się i, spuściwszy głowę, powtórzyła — O… o co… chodzi?

— Jak masz na imię?

— Ja… ja… naprawdę przepraszam — wyjąkała, po czym, wyrwawszy rękę z uścisku chłopaka, szybko wybiegła z gospody, a za nią jej przyjaciółka z zmartwionym wyrazem twarzy.

Harry z głupią miną patrzył przez chwilę na drzwi, za którymi zniknęła. Nie wiedział, co ma o tym myśleć. Jak na jego gust ta dziewczyna zachowywała się trochę dziwnie. Może była chora? Wyjaśniałoby to jej rumieniec. Ale dlaczego tak szybko wybiegła? Może poczuła się gorzej i poszła do pielęgniarki? A jeśli to nie to, to on już nie wiedział, o co może chodzić.

Kiedy chwilę później potrząsnął głową, budząc się z zamyślenia, zauważył zbliżającego się do niego Rona. Jego mina wskazywała, że jest z czegoś niezbyt zadowolony.

— Co jest? — zapytał Harry, patrząc na niego z zaciekawieniem.

— Właśnie dowiedziałem się, że Ginny chodzi z Michaelem Cornerem — odpowiedział Ron, wykrzywiając twarz w grymasie złości. — A ty, co tak tu stoisz? Korzenie chcesz zapuścić?

— Nie. Podziękowałem tej dziewczynie, która powiedziała, że mi wierzy i spytałem ją o imię, ale ta wyjąkała tylko ciche przepraszam i zwiała. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, o co mogło chodzić — wyjaśnił Harry, wzruszając przy tym lekko ramionami.

— Kobiet nigdy nie zrozumiesz. Raz są miłe i uczynne, a innym razem wściekają się o byle, co — stwierdził Ron, kiwiąc ze zrozumieniem głową.

— Pewnie masz rację — przyznał Harry, patrząc trochę nieobecnym wzrokiem w drzwi, za którymi chwilę wcześniej zniknęła nieznajoma dziewczyna. Jeśli miałby być ze sobą szczery to go naprawdę zaintrygowała.

— Chłopaki, a wy, co tak tu stoicie jak słupy, co? — zapytała Hermiona, podchodząc do nich sprężystym krokiem.

— Tak się zastanawiam… — zaczął Harry, odwracając się w jej stronę. — Może znasz tę dziewczynę, która wstawiła się za mną na spotkaniu?

— Nie bardzo. Wiem tylko, że jest na trzecim roku w Ravenclawie — odparła, wzruszając przy tym ramionami, po czym spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie. — A coś się stało? Dlaczego cię to w ogóle interesuje?

— Po prostu jestem ciekawy, kogo będę uczył. To wszystko — mruknął z obojętnością w głosie i starając się ignorować jej natarczywe spojrzenie.

* * *

Abigail zatrzymała się dopiero w bramie do Hogwartu. Po chwili dogoniła ją Sam, która, ciężko dysząc, oparła dłonie na kolanach i starała się uspokoić oddech. Gdy jej się to udało, spojrzała na nią zmartwionym spojrzeniem i zapytała:

— Wszystko w porządku?

— Nie, nic nie jest w porządku — odparła Abigail zrozpaczonym głosem. — Właśnie miałam okazję porozmawiać z chłopakiem moich marzeń, a jedyne, co byłam w stanie to strasznie się jąkać i czerwienić się jak burak. A kiedy zapytał jak mam na imię po prostu zwiałam. Teraz na pewno ma mnie za idiotkę. Co mam robić?

— Ej, głowa do góry. Na pewno Potter tak o tobie nie myśli — pocieszyła ją Sam, kładąc dłoń na jej ramieniu i uśmiechając się do niej pokrzepiająco.

— Nawet, jeśli, to na pewno nigdy nie spojrzy na mnie w TEN sposób. Spójrz tylko na mnie jak wyglądam. Jestem niska i płaska jak deska. Poza tym jestem od niego młodsza o rok, a on woli starsze i o większym biuście. Wiem to, bo widziałam jak przez ostatnie dwa lata gapił się na tę całą Chang — stwierdziła, będąc na granicy płaczu.

— Ej, nie płacz.

— Przecież nie płaczę — powiedziała, a jakby na przekór z jej oczu popłynęły pierwsze łzy, zostawiając na policzkach mokre ślady.

— Ciii, wszystko będzie dobrze. Zobaczysz — szepnęła Sam, przytulając ją do siebie w pocieszający sposób. — Zobaczysz, że do końca roku Potter spojrzy na ciebie w TEN sposób. Już ja tego dopilnuję, albo nie nazywam się Samantha Hunter.

Abigail, słysząc to, mimowolnie zachichotała przez łzy, bo jeszcze nigdy nie słyszała żeby jej przyjaciółka była aż tak poważna, a gdy się uspokoiła szepnęła cicho:

— Dzięki, Sam.

— Nie ma, za co, Abby. Przecież właśnie od tego są przyjaciele. A teraz głowa do góry i już chodźmy do zamku, bo jeszcze spóźnimy się na obiad. Poza tym obiecałyśmy dziewczynom, że zaraz po posiłku pójdziemy do biblioteki się trochę pouczyć na zaklęcia — przypomniała jej Sam, uśmiechając się do niej szeroko.

— Masz rację. Chodźmy już — powiedziała dziarsko, szybkim ruchem ocierając łzy, po czym pewnym krokiem skierowała się w stronę Hogwartu.

— No i wróciła nasza stara dobra Abby — szepnęła Sam i szybko ją dogoniła.

* * *

Dwa dni później czekała ich niemiła niespodzianka. Otóż Harry, idąc z Ronem przez pokój wspólny, zauważył grupkę uczniów przy tablicy z ogłoszeniami. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie wielka kartka z ogłoszeniem z równie wielką pieczęcią Ministerstwa Magii na samym dole. Gdy obaj podeszli bliżej, doznali ciężkiego szoku. Był to kolejny dekret, który stworzyła Umbridge. Tym razem dotyczył rozwiązania wszystkich uczniowskich organizacji, stowarzyszeń, drużyn, grup i klubów, a ci, którzy chcieli założyć je ponownie, musieli starać się u niej o pozwolenie.

Harry, czytając ten dekret, miał wrażenie, że ta ropucha jakimś sposobem dowiedziała się o ich spotkaniu w gospodzie Pod Świńskim Łbem. Ale jakim cudem? Przecież nikogo oprócz nich i barmana tam nie było, więc jak? A może ktoś z nich jej o tym doniósł? Ale kto to mógł zrobić? Ten blondyn, który chciał dowodu na powrót Voldemorta? A może ktoś inny? Ale w taki razie, kto ich wydał?

— Harry? — mruknął Ron, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

— Co?

— Też masz wrażenie, że to nie przypadek?

— Niestety. Tylko nie mam pojęcia, kto. Trzeba natychmiast pogadać z Hermioną — stwierdził Harry, po czym skierował się w stronę dormitoriów, a Ron deptał mu po piętach.

Gdy doszli pod schody prowadzące do dormitorium dziewcząt, zauważyli schodzącą po nich ich przyjaciółkę.

— Ktoś jej wygadał! — syknął Ron w jej stronę.

— Kto komu co wygadał? — zapytała Hermiona zaskoczona jego wypowiedzią.

— Ktoś wygadał Umbridge o sama wiesz, czym — wyjaśnił Ron konspiracyjnym szeptem.

— Skąd w ogóle takie przypuszczenia? — zdziwiła się niebotycznie.

— Spójrz na to! — Harry wskazał dłonią na tablicę ogłoszeń.

Hermiona podeszła do niej i szybko przeczytała dekret, a twarz momentalnie jej skamieniała z zaskoczenia.

— Mówię ci, że ktoś jej wygadał! — powtórzył Ron ze złością.

— Nie mogliby — stwierdził Hermiona. — Nie mogliby, bo zaczarowałam pergamin tak, że gdyby ktoś wygadał wszystko Umbridge od razu wiedzielibyśmy, kto to zrobił. I ten ktoś na pewno by tego żałował. Uwierzcie mi, że by miał nie małe problemy z trądzikiem.

Chłopcy, słysząc to, zamarli ze zdziwienia, po czym, doszedłszy do siebie, cicho zachichotali, ale pod wpływem morderczego spojrzenia Hermiony jak na zawołanie umilkli i nagle usłyszeli głośne burczenie, które, jak się okazało, wydobywało się z żołądka Rona.

— No, co? Głodny jestem — stwierdził lekko tym faktem zawstydzony.

— W taki razie chodźmy już na śniadanie — powiedziała z uśmiechem Hermiona i w trójkę skierowali się w stronę Wielkiej Sali.

* * *

Abby i Sam wyszły z klasy eliksirów, jako jedne z pierwszych, bo jak na jeden dzień miały już dość ciętych i sarkastycznych uwag profesora Snape'a. Od razu skierowały się w stronę biblioteki żeby napisać eseje z transmutacji jak na dwie Krukonki przystało. Będąc już na miejscu wybrały odpowiednie książki i usiadły przy jednym z wolnych stolików, momentalnie zabierając się do pracy. W pewnej chwili Sam spojrzała na drzwi wejściowe i zobaczyła wchodzącego Pottera w towarzystwie Granger i Weasleya, którzy udali się w jedną stronę, a on w drugą.

— Ej, Abby. Pójrz za siebie. Potter przyszedł do biblioteki. Masz okazję z nim porozmawiać sam na sam — szepnęła do przyjaciółki, szturchając ją lekko.

Abby spojrzała za siebie na Harry'ego, a na jej policzki mimowolnie wpłyną lekki rumieniec. Kręcąc gwałtownie głową, odparła:

— Nie ma mowy. A jeśli znów się zbłaźnię?

— Nie zbłaźnisz — zapewniła ją Sam. — A też idź do niego zanim jego przyjaciele się pojawią.

— No… dobrze — zgodziła się Abby po chwili wahania, wstając ze swojego miejsca. — Trzymaj za mnie kciuki.

— Jasne, a teraz się rusz.

Abby wzięła uspakajający oddech, po czym ruszyła w kierunku chłopaka, w którym już od dwóch lat po cichu się podkochiwała. Gdy podeszła do niego, dotknęła go w ramię, lekko się przy tym rumieniąc. Harry odwrócił się do niej przodem z zaskoczonym wyrazem twarzy i zapytał:

— O co chodzi?

— Chciałam… cię przeprosić za to, że… tak uciekłam w tedy i nie odpowiedziałam ci na twoje pytanie — szepnęła, spuszczając głowę żeby nie patrzyć w jego piękne zielone oczy, które śniły jej się po nocach.

— Nic się nie stało — stwierdził Harry, szeroko się do niej uśmiechając, przez co poczuła jak mięknął jej kolana. — No, więc? Wyjawisz mi swoje imię?

— Abigail… Abigail Enders — odparła.

— Harry Potter. Miło mi poznać — powiedział, wyciągając w jej stronę dłoń, którą ta po chwili wahania uścisnęła i uśmiechnęła się do niego delikatnie, a na jej policzki wpłynął delikatny rumieniec spowodowany dotykiem jego skóry.

Przez chwilę oboje milczeli, aż w końcu Abby odważyła się odezwać. Mówiła szeptem tak by nikt niepowołany jej nie usłyszał:

— Ja… chciałam zapytać czy już… znaleźliście miejsce spotkań sam wiesz, czego?

— Nie, dalej szukamy, ale w związku z tym ostatnim dekretem Umbridge są z tym większe problemy niż wcześniej — odpowiedział Harry, również ściszając głos.

— Ja… mam pewien pomysł, tylko nie wiem czy dobry.

— Jaki? — zaciekawił się chłopak.

— Jest takie pomieszczenie… — zaczęła Abby, ale przerwała i rozejrzała się wokoło. — Może lepiej będzie jak ci je pokarze, bo jeszcze ktoś nas tu usłyszy.

— Dobrze — zgodził się Harry po chwili zastanowienia. — Może być po kolacji? Zabrałbym też Rona i Hermionę, dobrze?

— No… dobrze, więc spotkajmy się na siódmym piętrze.

— Dlaczego akurat na siódmym? — zapytał równocześnie ze zdziwieniem jak i zaciekawieniem.

— Bo… zaufaj mi, proszę.

— Dobrze, takim razie do zobaczenia później — powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej przyjaźnie, po czym odszedł w stronę swoich przyjaciół.

— Harry, to była ta dziewczyna, która się za tobą wstawiła na sam wiesz, czym, co nie? — zapytał Ron, gdy tylko wyszli z biblioteki.

— Tak. Chciała przeprosić, że wtedy uciekła i powiedziała, że ma pomysł gdzie mogłyby się odbywać te spotkania — odparł. — Zaprowadzi nas tam po kolacji.

Ron i Hermiona pokiwali głowami, zgadzając się na to, a następnie wszyscy troje powoli udali się w stronę wieży Gryffindoru.

* * *

Sam chodziła w kółko po dormitorium, co i raz posyłając nieodgadnione spojrzenie siedzącej na jednym z łóżek Abby. Były w pomieszczeniu same, ponieważ pozostałe dziewczyny z ich rocznika były albo w pokoju wspólnym, albo w bibliotece, albo chodziły gdzieś po korytarzu. W pewnej chwili Sam zatrzymała się i zapytała:

— Jesteś pewna, że chcesz im wyjawić istnienie TEGO miejsca?

— Sądzę, że to dobry pomysł. Tam przynajmniej nie znajdzie nas Umbridge. Poza tym… może dzięki temu Harry… zwróci na mnie uwagę — szepnęła Abby, biorąc do ręki poduszkę i przytulając ją do siebie mocno, a jej wzrok zrobił się trochę zamglony.

— Ej, Abby, wszystko w porządku? — Sam pomachała jej dłonią przed oczami.

Abby zamrugała szybko oczami, wracając do rzeczywistości, po czym spojrzała na przyjaciółkę i powiedziała:

— Tak, wszystko w porządku.

— No dobrze, jeśli zdecydowałaś się im pokazać TO pomieszczenie, uszanuję twoją decyzję — stwierdziła Sam.

— Dzięki — Abby spojrzał na zegarek i zerwała się na równe nogi. — Choć szybko, bo spóźnimy się na kolację — zakomunikowała, łapiąc przyjaciółkę za rękę i ciągnąc ją w kierunku wyjścia z dormitorium.

* * *

Kilka minut po kolacji Abby i Sam udały się na siódme piętro, gdzie już czekali na nie Ron, Harry i Hermiona.

— Więc, gdzie jest to pomieszczenie? — zapytał Harry z zaciekawieniem.

Abby bez słowa rozejrzała się wokoło, sprawdzając czy nikogo niepowołanego nie ma w pobliżu, po czym przeszła trzy razy wzdłuż ściany, na której, ku zdumieniu trójki przyjaciół pokazały się duże, żelazne, dwuskrzydłowe drzwi.

— J… jak? — wyjąkał zdumiony Ron.

— Znalazłam kiedyś to pomieszczenie przez przypadek i nazwałam to Pokojem Życzeń, bo pokazuje się tylko w tedy, gdy przejdzie się trzy razy wzdłuż ściany i pomyśli się o miejscu, w którym chciałoby się znaleźć. Pojawią się wtedy drzwi do pomieszczenia wyglądającego tak jak chcemy — wyjaśniła Abby, wzruszając przy tym ramionami i z całej siły starając się nie patrzyć na Pottera. — Może wejdziemy do środka?

— Zgoda — powiedziała Hermiona, po czym w piątkę weszli do Pokoju Życzeń.

Aktualnie pomieszczenie było dużą salą wspaniale nadająca się do pojedynków. Żadnych zbędnych mebli tylko pusta przestrzeń z manekinami stojącymi pod jedną ze ścian i mogącymi służyć do ćwiczenia na nich różnych zaklęć. Harry, Ron i Hermiona z zachwytem rozglądali się po całym pokoju, nie mogąc oderwać od niego oczu.

— I naprawdę ten pokój może zamienić się w dowolne miejsce? — dopytał Harry, przenosząc roziskrzony wzrok na Abby.

— T… tak. Wystarczy tylko p… przejść trzy razy wzdłuż ściany i pomyśleć o jakimś miejscu, na przykład o łazience, albo… pokoju, w którym można odpocząć — odpowiedziała, lekko rumieniąc się pod wpływem intensywnego spojrzenia faceta swoich marzeń.

— To naprawdę… niesamowite. Jak znalazłaś ten pokój?

— Tak jak mówiłam, przez przypadek. Ja… nie chcę o tym mówić — mruknęła, przypominając sobie dzień, w którym znalazła Pokój Życzeń. Na samo jego wspomnienie ciarki przeszły jej po plecach.

— Jeśli nie chcesz o tym mówić nie będę nalegać — stwierdził Harry z przyjaznym uśmiechem.

— Naprawdę dziękuję — szepnęła Abby z wdzięcznością i, z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach, odwzajemniła uśmiech.

Harry zastanawiał się, dlaczego Abigail, co chwilę się rumieni. Może naprawdę była na coś chora? Tego nie wiedział, ale przypuszczał, że to raczej nic poważnego skoro uczęszcza normalnie na lekcje.

Po ustaleniu, że to właśnie w Pokoju Życzeń odbędzie się następne spotkanie oraz zdecydowaniu, że w najbliższym czasie zostanie ustalona jego data, ostrożnie wyjrzeli z pomieszczenia na korytarz. Gdy się upewnili, że nikogo tam nie ma, wyszli, a drzwi momentalnie zniknęły. Następnie szybko się pożegnali i udali się do swoich dormitoriów.


	2. Chapter 2

ROZDZIAŁ 2

Harry, Ron oraz Hermiona siedzieli już od dobrej godziny na kanapie w rogu pokoju wspólnego i półgłosem, tak by nikt ich nie podsłuchał, zastanawiali się nad datą kolejnego spotkania oraz sposobem kontaktowania się. Ron również podrzucił pomysł by ich grupie nadać jakąś nazwę, a co spotkało się z aprobatą pozostałej dwójki.

— A może Armia Pottera? — zaproponował Ron. — Albo Gwardia Pottera?

— Coś ty, głupi? — zapytała zdenerwowana Hermiona, stukając się palcem w czoło i patrząc na niego jak na kompletnego idiotę. — Zastanów się przez chwilę. Przecież jak Umbridge usłyszy tą nazwę, Harry do końca roku będzie miał porządnie przechlapane.

— W takim razie, co proponujesz? — warknął, patrząc na nią ze złością.

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się przez chwilę. W pewnym momencie lekko podskoczyła na swoim miejscu, klaszcząc raz w dłonie i wydając z siebie półgłosem tryumfalny okrzyk.

— Mam — stwierdziła z doskonale słyszalnym w głosie samozadowoleniem. — Co powiecie na Gwardię Dumbledore'a?

— No… w sumie… czemu nie. Moim zdaniem może być — przyznał Harry, po chwili zastanowienia. — A ty Ron, co o tym myślisz, hum?

— Może być — mruknął zapytany, krzyżując ręce na piersi i wbijając się głębiej w kanapie, a wyraz, jaki pojawił się na jego twarzy wyraźnie sugerował, że jest śmiertelnie obrażony.

— W takim razie zostaje nam ustalenie daty następnego spotkania oraz sposobu kontaktowania się — Hermiona spojrzała szybko na zegarek wiszący na ścianie i dodała: — Ale tym zajmiemy się jutro, bo już jest naprawdę bardzo późno.

Chłopcy zgodzili się z nią, po czym, ziewając okropnie i życząc sobie dobrej nocy, udali się do swoich dormitoriów.

Hermiona, pisząc esej z zaklęć, wertowała podręcznik. W pewnym momencie zamarła, a jej oczy wytrzeszczyły się. Wpadła na pomysł jak Gwardia Dumbledore'a może się między sobą kontaktować, ale będzie musiała jeszcze dopracować go zanim powie o nim chłopakom.

Uśmiechając się szeroko pod nosem, z zapałem kontynuowała pisanie eseju na temat zaklęcia _colloportus_, które piątoroczni mieli zrobić na następny tydzień. Na początku próbowała zaciągnąć do biblioteki również Harry'ego i Rona, ale okazało się, że mają trening quidditcha. Teraz była wdzięczna, że jednak przyszła sama, bo mogła się lepiej skupić nad swoim pomysłem, bez niepotrzebnych pytań.

Harry patrzył tępym wzrokiem na trzymaną w ręku złotą monetę czarodziejów. Chwilę wcześnie podeszła do niego Hermiona, zaciągnęła go do najbliższego schowka i, położywszy mu ją na dłoni, kazała powiedzieć, co o tym myśli, przez co zaczął zastanawiać się czy jego przyjaciółka dobrze się czuje, bo jej zachowanie zdecydowanie nie należało do normalnych. W końcu oderwał wzrok od galeona i spojrzał pytająco na stojącą przed nim dziewczynę, która, widząc to, prychnęła z irytacji i powtórzyła pytanie:

— Co o tym myślisz, Harry?

— A co mam myśleć? Przecież to zwykły galeon. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, po co mi go dałaś.

— O to chodzi, że to nie jest zwykły galeon — stwierdziła Hermiona, uśmiechając się z samozadowoleniem. — Tam, gdzie powinien być numer goblina, który wybijał monetę, pokazuje się data następnego spotkania GD. Możemy to nosić zawsze przy sobie, a nauczyciele nie będą mieli pojęcia, że to nie jest zwykły galeon. Prawda, że genialne?

— Jesteś prawdziwym geniuszem, Mionka. Damy jeden każdemu członkowi GD na następnym spotkaniu. Naprawdę, Mionka, nie wiem, co byśmy bez ciebie zrobili — przyznał Harry, patrząc na nią z wdzięcznością.

— Zginęlibyście marnie — odpowiedziała dziewczyna z poważnym wyrazem twarzy, ale już po chwili oboje wybuchli cichym śmiechem, a gdy się uspokoili wyszli ze schowka i udali się na kolejną tego dnia lekcję, którą były podwójne eliksiry.

Gdy znaleźli się pod salą, czekał już tam na nich z lekka zniecierpliwiony Ron, który kiedy tylko ich zauważył, spojrzał na nich podejrzliwie i zapytał:

— Gdzie wyście tak długo byli?

— Powiemy ci po lekcji — stwierdziła Hermiona, widząc nadchodzącego w ich stronę Snape'a, który szybko omiótł uczniów zimnym spojrzeniem, pod którym niektórzy wzdrygnęli się ze strachu, po czym wpuścił ich do środka. Nastolatkowie w tempie prawie ekspresowym usiedli na swoich miejscach i wyciągnęli podręczniki oraz pergaminy i pióra. Siedząc jak na szpilkach, czekali na polecenie nauczyciela.

— Dzisiaj zajmiemy się ważeniem Wywaru Żywej Śmierci— zakomunikował Snape, przechadzając się powoli wzdłuż klasy, uważnie obserwując uczniów. — Czy ktoś może mi powiedzieć jak ten eliksir działa? — ręka Hermiony od razu powędrowała w górę, ale tak jak zawsze została całkowicie zignorowana. — Nikt? — zdziwił się sztucznie, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Harry'ego i zapytał z kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach: — Może pan, panie Potter, odpowie nam na to pytanie? W końcu taka znakomitość jak pan, na pewno zna odpowiedź, prawda?

— Nie, panie profesorze, nie znam odpowiedzi — odparł Harry, zaciskając pod ławką dłonie w pięści.

— W takim razie minus dziesięć punktów, panie Potter — stwierdził Snape, kierując się w stronę swojego biurka.

— Nie może pan — zaprotestował Harry zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język.

— Kwestionuje pan moje metody nauczania, panie Potter? — zapytał Snape niebezpiecznym tonem, po czym, nie czekając na odpowiedź, dodał: — Szlaban, dziś o dziewiętnastej z Filchem, a teraz wszyscy barć się do pracy. Instrukcję macie na tablicy — stwierdził, siadając za biurkiem i zaczynając sprawdzać eseje pierwszorocznych.

Uczniowie bez słowa udali się do szafki po składniki potrzebne do eliksiru, a następnie zaczęli je siekać, wyciskać i trzeć przygotowując wywar.

Harry przez całe dwie godziny eliksirów posyłał w stronę Snape'a wściekłe spojrzenia. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że znowu dostał szlaban, ale na szczęście tym razem z Filchem. Już wolał z nim niż z Naczelnym Postrachem Hogwartu.

— No dobra, powiecie mi w końcu gdzieście byli przed eliksirami? — zapytał zniecierpliwiony Ron, gdy szli w stronę Wielkiej Sali na obiad.

— Hermiona znalazła sposób jak GD może się ze sobą kontaktować — odpowiedział Harry szeptem, kiedy upewnił się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje.

— Jaki? — zaciekawił się Ron.

— Wytłumaczę ci w pokoju wspólnym — stwierdziła Hermiona.

— Ale…

— W pokoju wspólnym — powtórzyła, wchodząc do Wielkiej Sali i patrząc na niego nieugiętym wzrokiem.

— No, dobra — zgodził się Ron zdecydowanie niechętnie. — A tak poza tym to nie uważacie, że Snape był dzisiaj wyjątkowo drażliwy?

— Pewnie dalej jest wściekły na Umbridge po tej jej wizytacji, jaką mu zafundowała — Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła na swoim miejscu.

— Nie wierze, że to mówię, ale mu się nie dziwię — przyznał Ron, krzywiąc się przy tym strasznie. — Ale to i tak nie zmienia tego, że nie miał prawda odjąć Harry'emu punktów i dać mu szlaban z Filchem.

— Może i nie ma, ale to nauczyciel. Może odbierać punkty i dawać szlabany, kiedy chce — stwierdziła Hermiona, a Harry i Ron niechętne musieli się z nią zgodzić.

Abby siedziała przy stole Ravenclaw i czytała jedną ze swoich książek. Kochała czytać mugolskie książki fantasy oraz oglądać filmy tego samego gatunku od dziecka, ale teraz, kiedy jest w Hogwarcie pozostają jej jedynie książki, bo elektronika tu w ogóle nie działała. Nawet jej telefon komórkowy.

Przerzucając stronę i zjadając kawałek kurczaka, który do tej pory był nadziany na widelec, usłyszała charakterystyczne i już powszechnie znane głośne chrząknięcie za plecami. Powoli odwróciła się za siebie i ujrzała stojącą nad nią Umbridge mającą wyraz twarzy jakby przed chwilą zjadła ze dwa kilo cukru.

— O co chodzi, pani profesor? — zapytała niepewnie..

— Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, co takiego teraz czytasz? — Głos różowej ropuchy był wręcz przesłodzony, ale oczy były twarde jak stal i błyskały w nich niebezpieczne iskry.

— To jest… mugolska książka, pani profesor — odpowiedziała trochę niepewnie Abby.

Umbridge, słysząc to, momentalnie spurpurowiała na całej twarzy i spojrzała na uczennicę zmrużonymi oczami z ledwo tłumionej złości. Po chwili bez ostrzeżenia gwałtownie wyrwała jej z ręki wspomnianą wyżej książkę, po czym warknęła:

— Konfiskuję to. Poza tym odejmuję Ravenclaw pięćdziesiąt punktów, a ty, panno Enders, masz szlaban z panem Filchem. Dziś o dziewiętnastej. I radzę się nie spóźnić, bo poniesiesz tego surowe konsekwencje.

Moment później odeszła, nawet nie będąc świadomą, że Abby posyła w jej stronę mordercze spojrzenie godne samego Severusa Snape'a. Uczniowie, którzy mieli to nieszczęście spojrzeć akurat w tym momencie w jej oczy, wzdrygali się ze strachu i szybko odwracali głowy, był tylko na nią nie patrzeć.

— Abby? Wszystko w porządku? — zapytała Sam, patrząc na nią trochę niepewnie.

— Jak ona śmiała zabrać mi moją ukochaną książkę? — syknęła wściekle Abby, odwracając się w stronę przyjaciółki. — I dlaczego odebrała mi punkty i dała szlaban? Przecież w statusie szkoły nie ma nic o czytaniu podczas posiłku, więc nie miała najmniejszego prawa tego zrobić.

— Umbridge nienawidzi mugoli i mugolaków oraz wszystkiego, co ma jakikolwiek związek z nimi — wtrącił się Terry, a kiedy został obdarzony pytającym spojrzeniem przez dziewczynę, wzruszył ramionami. — Podobno była Ślizgonką — dodał po chwili w ramach uzupełnienia wypowiedzi.

— To wiele wyjaśnia — mruknęła Abby, grzebiąc w swoim talerzu i bezlitośnie pastwiąc się nad swoim kurczakiem. — Ale dlaczego szlaban z Filchem? Ja już wolałabym chyba z Flitwickiem niż z nim.

— Pamiętaj, że zawsze mogło być dużo gorzej — stwierdziła Sam filozoficznie. — Mogłaś mieć szlaban z tą przerośniętą różową ropuchą zamiast z nim.

Uczniowie siedzący najbliżej zakryli usta dłońmi, próbując stłumić śmiech. Nawet Abby cicho zachichotała, słysząc jak jej przyjaciółka nazwała Umbridge. Natomiast Sam była niezmiernie zadowolona z siebie, że udało jej się ją rozweselić i odwrócić uwagę od zarobionej przed chwilą kary.

— Masz całkowitą rację, Sam — przyznała Abby, zabierając się za jedzenie z większym entuzjazmem niż jeszcze kilka chwil wcześniej.

— No oczywiście, że mam rację. Ja zawsze mam rację — powiedziała Sam, wypinając z dumą pierś i zadzierając lekko nosa z niezwykle pewnym siebie wyrazem twarzy.

— Tak, oczywiście — stwierdziła Abby, z kpiącym uśmiechem na ustach i złośliwymi iskierkami w oczach.

— Sugerujesz coś?

— Nawet, jeśli, to, co? Zrobisz mi coś?

— A żebyś wiedziała. Tak ci skopie tyłek, że mnie popamiętasz.

— No to dawaj.

Nagle obie wybuchły dość głośnym śmiechem. Siedzący najbliżej Puchoni i Gryfoni przyglądali im się ze zdziwieniem, natomiast Krukoni z rozbawieniem, bo byli już przyzwyczajeni do przekomarzanek tej dwójki i doskonale wiedzieli, że one sobie tak naprawdę krzywdy nie zrobią, bo są najlepszymi przyjaciółkami od dziecka. Były dla siebie jak siostry, mimo, że nie łączyły je żadne wiązy krwi.

Kiedy obie Krukonki się w miarę uspokoiły, uśmiechnęły się do siebie szeroko i kontynuowały jedzenie obiadu rozmawiając przy tym o różnych pierdołach jak to nastolatki zwykle robią.

Harry po kolacji udał się prosto do gabinetu Filcha, gdzie mężczyzna zabrał jego różdżkę i schował w swoim biurku obok innej ciemno brązowej i dość cienkiej i krótkiej, po czym razem udali się pod salę z trofeami. Gdy tam dotarli, Filch spojrzał na niego z szyderczym uśmiechem, a Harry aż się wzdrygnął na widok jego żółtych, nawet w niektórych miejscach czarnych zębów, od których zdecydowanie nie pachniało fiołkami. Woźny widząc to posłał mu wściekłe spojrzenie i powiedział:

— Twoim zadaniem będzie wyczyścić wszystkie trofea. Nie martw się. Będziesz miał kogoś do pomocy. Ten ktoś już tam na ciebie czeka. Macie czas do ciszy nocnej.

Kiedy skończył mówić, poszedł sobie, zostawiając Harry'ego samego. Chłopak przez chwilę patrzył za woźnym z dziwnym grymasem na twarzy, po czym odwrócił się w stronę drzwi i je odtworzył. Spojrzał do środka i drgnął zaskoczony. Na kamiennej podłodze siedziała Abigail, trzymając na kolanach duży, złoty puchar, który aktualnie czyściła, a z jej ust wypływała litania przekleństw. Harry usłyszał z tego tylko coś o rzuceniu różowej ropuchy na pożarcie rekinom, gotowaniu jej w wrzącym oleju i pokrojeniu jej na maleńkie kawałki.

— Abigail? — zapytał, czując się trochę niepewnie.

Abby, słysząc jego głos, zamarła na chwilę, po czym powoli podniosła głowę i spojrzała na niego z dość dobrze widocznym szokiem na twarzy, a na jej policzkach momentalnie pojawiły się rumieńce. Facet jej marzeń stał właśnie w drzwiach, patrząc na nią z zaskoczeniem i swego rodzaju niepewnością. Dopiero po chwili zorientowała się, że pewnie słyszał jak przeklinała Umbridge i wymyślała dla niej różnego rodzaju tortury, w większość niezbyt humanitarne. Dlatego właśnie przełknęła głośno ślinę i spytała z lekką niepewnością:

— Eeee… co t… tu robisz?

— Snape dał mi szlaban z Filchem z kwestionowanie jego metod nauczania, a ty? — zaciekawił się Harry.

— Dostałam szlaban od Umbridge za… sama do końca nie wiem. Czytałam mugolska książkę fantasy, kiedy ta się pojawiła, zabrała mi ją, odjęła punkty i wlepiła mi szlaban — odpowiedziała Abby, a po chwili dodała z wyrzutem: — To nie sprawiedliwe!

— Rozumiem cię — przyznał, podchodząc do niej i siadając obok na podłodze. — Co to była za książka?

— Hobbit, czyli Tam i z Powrotem — odparła, kontynuując czyszczenie trzymanego w rękach pucharu.

— Lubisz czytać mugolskie książki? — zapytał Harry, biorąc do ręki srebrny puchar oraz szmatkę, po czym poszedł w jej ślady, zaczynając go czyścić.

— Czy lubię? Ja je wprost kocham! Nie przeczę, że czarodziejskie książki są niezwykle interesujące, ale czarodzieje nie mają takiej wyobraźni jak mugole — przyznała Abby, a jej oczy zaszły lekką mgłą.

— Ej, ziemia do Abigail — powiedział Harry, pochylając się lekko w jej stronę i machając jej dłonią przed oczami.

Abby zamrugała gwałtownie oczami, a gdy zorientowała się jak blisko niej znajduje się facet jej marzeń, zarumieniła się wściekle i wyjąkała cicho:

— Ja… ja prze… przepraszam. Z… zamyśliłam się.

— Nic się nie stało — stwierdził chłopak. — Może wrócimy do pracy, co? — zaproponował. — Bo nie skończymy do ciszy nocnej i każą nam to czyścić jeszcze jutro.

— M… masz rację — odparła Abby, skupiając się na pracy.

Już po chwili oboje czyścili puchary jak najszybciej, by nie musieć kończyć tego następnego dnia. Przez cały szlaban praktycznie się do siebie nie odzywali. Częściowo przez to, że ona była zawstydzona całą sytuacją i ani myślała się odzywać i po raz kolej robić z siebie kompletnej kretynki, a częściowo przez to, że on pogrążyła się w myślach, zastanawiając się, dlaczego ona praktycznie cały czas rumieni się w jego obecności.

Po szlabanie udali się do Filcha po swoje różdżki, po czym pożegnali się szybko i udali się do swoich domów.

Abby, gdy tylko weszła do wieży Ravenclaw, od razu podeszła do kanapy, na której siedziała jej najlepsza przyjaciółka. Spojrzała kątem oka na Sam, a następnie usiadła obok niej i wbiła nieobecny wzrok w ścianę naprzeciwko.

— I jak szlaban? — zapytała Sam. Abby nawet nie drgnęła, więc dziewczyna spróbowała jeszcze raz potrząsając delikatnie jej ramię: — Ej, jak poszedł szlaban? Co musiałaś robić?

— Co…? — Abby spojrzała na nią zamglonym wzrokiem, ale już po chwili otrząsnęła się i odpowiedziała: — Musieliśmy wyczyścić wszystkie puchary w Sali z trofeami.

— Musieliśmy? — zdziwiła się Sam. — Jak to musieliśmy?

— No… ja i Harry — wyjaśniła Abby, przyciągając pod brodę kolana i lekko się rumieniąc na wspomnienie szlabanu.

— Potter też tam był? Też dostał szlaban? Od kogo i za co?

— Od Snape'a za kwestionowanie jego metod nauczania.

— I jak było? — zapytała Sam z zaciekawieniem.

— He? — Abigail spojrzała na nią ze zdziwieniem, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co jej może tym razem chodzić.

— No jak było sam na sam z Potterem?

— Było… sama nie wiem. Na początku rozmawialiśmy całkiem normalnie. Nawet się nie jąkałam i nie rumieniłam, ale gdy się zamyśliłam i on próbował mnie przywrócić do rzeczywistości przybliżył się i ja… rumieniąc się wściekle zaczęłam się znowu jąkać. Potem praktycznie nic nie mówiliśmy. Jestem beznadziejna. Nawet nie umiem normalnie rozmawiać z chłopakiem, który mi się podoba. Co ja mam zrobić? On teraz na pewno uważa mnie za jakąś wariatkę.

— Na pewno nie. Poza tym to facet, a faceci w tych sprawach są strasznie tępi, przecież dobrze o tym wiesz. Więc musisz dać mu jasno do zrozumienia, że jesteś nim zainteresowana, i to nawet bardzo zainteresowana, bo inaczej się nie domyśli. No chyba, że Granger mu w tym pomoże.

— Może masz rację, ale ja… ja nie potrafię się nie rumienić i nie jąkać w obecności Harry'ego — szepnęła Abby — On jest taki przystojny. A jego oczy mają taki piękny, głęboki odcień zieleni. I jest taki miły i odważny. Owszem ma wady, ale one mnie nie odpychają. Kocham go pomimo nich… Co ja mam zrobić?

— Musisz nauczyć się z nim normalnie rozmawiać. A ja mam nawet pewien sposób jak możesz to zrobić — wyznała Sam, uśmiechając się przy tym trochę diabolicznie.

— Jaki? — zapytała Abby, bojąc się, co jej przyjaciółka znów wymyśliła.

— Zobaczysz. Wkrótce zobaczysz — stwierdziła dziewczyna, a jej uśmiech się jeszcze bardziej poszerzył.

Abby, słysząc i widząc to, jęknęła z rozpaczą. Naprawdę zaczynała się bać, co jej przyjaciółka mogła tym razem wymyślić, bo zawsze, gdy miała taki wyraz twarzy wiadome było, że znów wpadła na kolejny ,,genialny'' pomysł, który pewnie znów skończy się totalną katastrofą i tygodniowym szlabanem. Enders ponownie jęknęła z rozpaczą i schowała twarz w ramionach.

Harry wszedł przez dziurę do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów i zauważył siedzących przy kominku przyjaciół. Podszedł do niech i usiadł obok Hermiony na kanapie.

— I co musiałeś robić na szlabanie? — zapytał Ron z zaciekawieniem.

— Razem z Abigail musieliśmy wyczyścić wszystkie puchary w sali z trofeami — odparł Harry, wzruszając przy tym ramionami.

— A ona, za co dostała szlaban? — zdziwił się jego przyjaciel, jakoś nie mogąc sobie wyobrazić by ta dziewczyna byłaby w stanie coś zbroić.

— Umbridge dała je szlaban za czytanie mugolskiej książki podczas obiadu.

— Wstrętna, przerośnięta różowa ropucha.

— Taa… masz rację — przyznał Harry, po czym zamyślił się na moment i stwierdził: — Jest jedna rzecz w Abigail, której w ogóle nie rozumiem.

— Jaka? — zapytała Hermiona, patrząc na niego jego zmarszczone w zamyśleniu brwi.

— Zawsze, kiedy z nią rozmawiam strasznie się rumieni i się jąka. Nie mam zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego — szepnął Harry, a następnie spojrzał na przyjaciółkę pytająco. — Jesteś dziewczyną… nie wiesz, dlaczego ona tak się zachowuje?

— Faceci — prychnęła. — Naprawdę faceci są strasznie tępi w niektórych sprawach. A chyba już w szczególności w tych konkretnych.

— Wiesz, dlaczego ona się tak zachowuje? — zaciekawił się niebotycznie Ron.

— Domyślam się, ale nic wam nie powiem — stwierdziła Hermiona, po czym zwróciła się do Harry'ego: — Może kiedyś sama ci powie, albo się w końcu domyślisz.

Moment później dziewczyna wstała i skierowała się do swojego dormitorium, całkowicie ignorując proszące nawoływanie przyjaciół.

— No i poszła sobie — stwierdził Ron, wzdychając z rezygnacją.

— Taa… ustaliliście już następne spotkanie GD? — zapytał Harry szeptem, upewniając się, że nikt ich nie podsłuchuje.

— Tak. W sobotę po kolacji. Jutro trzeba poinformować resztę.

— Masz rację — przyznał Harry, a następnie ziewając wstał. — Dobra, ja już pójdę spać.

— Jasne. Ja też za kilka minut pójdę.

Harry wszedł po schodach i już po chwili stał pod drzwiami do dormitorium chłopców piątego roku. Otworzył je, wszedł do środka, wziął piżamę, po czym udał się do łazienki, gdzie wziął szybki prysznic. Gdy stamtąd wyszedł, położył się do łóżka. Po chwili zabrał z nocnego stolika książkę o obronie przed czarną magią oraz pergamin i pióra i zaczął planować, jakich zaklęć nauczy GD w pierwszej kolejności. Kiedy miał już pół pergaminu zakląć, ziewną potężnie i przetarł bolące oczy. Spojrzał szybko na zegarek leżący na stoliku, który wskazywał już kilka minut po dwudziestej trzecie, więc odłożył wszystko, zaciągnął kotary wokół łóżka i położył się spać. Już po chwili udał się w objęcia Morfeusza.


End file.
